Un combate
by Alo-chan
Summary: Tahno siempre ha tenido una vida fácil lena de lugos, caprichos y sobre todo de pereza, ¿que sucederá cuando finalmente sea obligado a dejar el nido e ir por su propio destino? - Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡7 Pecados capitales" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Antes que Nada:

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "¡7 Pecados capitales" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Les invito a pasarse por el foro, es realmente divertido, se la pasaran muy bien (y no querrán irse) n_n

**Y mi reto fue: Pereza.**

Se preguntaran ¿En serio? ¿Tahno? y pues sí, se que este personaje quedaría mas con la soberbia pero este fic ve un lado un poco diferente de este personaje espero les guste y sin mas por agregar pueden leer este muy pequeño Oneshot.

* * *

**Un combate.**

_By Alo-chan_

La vida para el siempre fue fácil, sus padres personas de negocios, siempre le brindaron comodidad y lujo para jamás ocuparse de él, tuvo la libertad de hacer siempre lo que le placiera, tal fue su libertad que a la edad de 14 años abandono sus estudios y se dedico a disfrutar lo que la vida le había brindado, siempre de fiesta en fiesta.

Lástima que sus siempre ocupados padres decidieron dar fin a aquella vida de haraganería y sin ambición por el futuro.

A la edad de 18 años, el mismo día del aniversario de sus trabajadores padres, Tahno decidió hacerles una sorpresa teniendo una genial idea producto de una fiesta de 24 horas, mucho alcohol, malos consejos y un Satomovil de lujo.

-Siempre un placer amanecer a tu lado –Decía la mujer de cabellos negros y piel pálida con un hermosos traje tan azul como la noche justo antes del amanecer, hablando plácidamente a su esposo un hombre recio de piel morena y ojos Azul profundo, levantando ambos una copa de un champan espumoso.

Antes del primer sorbo, Un estruendo se escucho, pronto un montos de polvo y fuerte viento los enviaron de cabeza. Tahno había estrellado el Satomovil de su padre justo en la entrada de su hogar.

-¡Felicidades a mis alegres padres! –Anuncio alegre Tahno levantando una botella a medio tomar y con el rostro congestionado.

-Amigos, quiero escuchar sus aplausos, ellos llevan casados desde antes de los tiempos de Kyoshi ¡Woouuuuh! –Salió del auto tambaleantemente alentado por dos de sus vagos amigos.

-¡Tahno esto ha sido lo peor que has hecho hasta ahora! –Su padre se puso de pie con la cara roja de enojo

-¿Lo peor dices Señor Padre? Y aun no han visto el regalo que su hijo hará con todo amor para ustedes –Diciendo eso ultimo acercándose en una caminara desalineada y tambaleante tano se colgó de los hombros de los esposos y con una guacaleada dejo salir todo lo que llevaba dentro sobre el vestido de su madre.

-Mi vestido nuevo –Chillo la mujer poniéndose verde del asco de tremenda vomitada.

-Para desayunar me gustarían pescado en algas con mucho picante, buenas noches –Limpiándose la boca y con una tonta sonrisa se dejo caer desmayado.

Despertando con la peor cruda de su vida y con vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado durante la noche ahora se las veía con los interminables regaños de sus padres.

-Era nuestro aniversario

-Arruinaste mi vestido

-Te hemos siempre dado de todo ¿Por qué nos restituyes de esta forma?

-Llegaste ebrio

-Estrellaste otra vez el auto

Fueron solo algunas de las quejas que escucho decirles esta vez

-¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa jovencito? –Pregunto finalmente su padre

-¿Feliz Aniversario? –Contesto Tahno con una sonrisa sínica.

-Lo lamento hijo, estuvimos hablando mientras dormías y la decisión está tomada te he conseguido un trabajo, es mas creo que he sido más que generoso con este "trabajo"

-¿Trabajar? Vamos padre no fue para tanto, con una par de billetes se soluciona lo del aguo y la casa. No quiero tener que trabajar por una tontería como esta

-¿Llamas tontería a casi destruir la casa? Lo lamento hijo hemos sido todo lo mejor que hemos podido contigo pero es hora de que te construyas tu propio camino, No tendrias planeado que nos ocupáramos de ti para toda tu vida ¿o sí?

-Claro que no esperaba que me mantengan toda mi vida –Su padre levanto una ceja en ligera sorprendido por tal repentina seriedad en las palabras de su hijo.

-Esperaba que lo hicieran solo toda SU vida –Continuo el muchacho colmando con esa afirmación a sus progenitores y firmando su sentencia.

El famoso "no quiero, no quiero" que cualquier niño berrinchudo dirá no funciono por las cientos de veces que rogo, el berrinche tampoco conmovió como tampoco lo hizo el "Los denunciare al consejo de los cinco por maltrato a su inocente hijo" y finalmente ahí estaba en el gimnasio de la arena de pro-control, sentado contra la pared observando aburrido a sus nuevos compañeros entrenar arduamente.

-Vamos Tahno debemos entrenar –Uno de sus compañero intento convencerlo –Eres nuevo aquí entiendo que quieras observar pero dentro de poco tendremos que hacer nuestra aparición en la arena.

-Vamos amigo, yo solo tengo que mover agua y lo demás se hará solo –Contesto en tono aburrido –Que generoso he de ser ahora mismo entrenara para ti -Dijo al ver el joven mirarlo de mala gana pero como una burla tomo su botella de agua para usando su control llevársela a la boca.

-¡¿Acaso estas bromeando conmigo?! –Al chico no le pareció nada gracioso y lo miro desafiante

-No –Se excuso Tahno con una sonrisa –Es más le subiré dos niveles de dificultad –Saco una botella de Sake para repetir el proceso levantando el liquido al aire y llevándoselo a la boca.

El muchacho no pudo con su enojo y lo tomo del cuello de la ropa listo para darle un buen golpe, Tahno le sonrió satisfecho

-Vamos que esperas, solo intenta no dar mucho mi rostro

-¡Shaozu detente! Si lo golpeas estaremos descalificados antes de tiempo, no podremos ni siquiera salir a la arena –Dijo su compañero de nombre Ming acercándose a detener la pelea

-¡Ignora a ese tonto, solo golpea! –Exigió Tahno

Shaofu lo miro furioso pero lo soltó, entiendo que no quieras hacer esto, pero para mí es importante así que si lo arruinar la próxima vez no tendré piedad de ti –Diciendo eso dio media vuelta y regreso a su entrenamiento

-Pfff... Estuve a poco, y pensar que pensaba arriesgar mi rostro con tal de no participar en este tonto juego y no sirvió de nada –Se quejo para sí mismo el ojiazul sin hacer más que acomodarse de nuevo contra la pared y observar a sus compañeros entrenar.

Teniendo un mes a su disposición para entrenar con la vigilancia de su padres para que cumpliera con ese entrenamiento Tahno hizo lo que le pareció Lo correcto, nunca asistir a sus entrenamientos y aprovechar ese tiempo para volver a su vida normal o en los escasos días en los que asistió prefería hundirse en la total pereza.

Pero el día del gran juego finalmente llego, Los lobo murciélagos patrocinados por la compañía del padre de Tahno; Las cascadas blancas darían su debut a la pista enfrentando a los temidos Tigredillos del campo dorado.

-Tahno quieres cambiarte de una vez el juego está por comenzar ¡Maldición! –Shaozu no dejaba de quejarse estando estresado por su debut, de ser por el habrían buscado a un verdadero compañero para los partidos pero para su mala suerte quien habría prácticamente creado al grupo fue el mismo padre de Tahno.

-Cálmate Shaofu, no quiero verte sacar fuego por las orejas, deberías más bien relajarte y disfrutar el espectáculo -Contesto Tahno poniendo cómodamente las manos tras la cabeza.

-Espero que con este partido mi pare comprenda y acepte que esto no es para mí –Rio de manera presumida

La hora había llegado, las luces se centraron sobre ellos, al principio no lo quería admitir pero al momento de pisar la arena ver todas esas luces iluminándole y a tanta gente eufórica por su sola presencia algo pareció conmoverse en su interior.

-Con ustedes el gran debut del que espero sea un gran equipo para el Pro-control ¡Los lobomuricelagos de las cascadas blancas! –Al sonido de la voz del locutor las voces y gritos de euforia inundaron la arena, enseguida Flashesh y luces directo hacia ellos brillaron entre el público. –Sus nombres son Shaozu, Ming y Tahno –Los gritos femeninos por el sonido de su nombre no se hicieron esperar.

Tahno se quito el casco asombrado ¿Que era aquello que estaba sintiendo? Tantas luces, tantos gritos, tanta admiración se podría ganar por hacer algo que era parte de su naturaleza, controlar el agua y como bono extra otra de las cosas que le gustaba; combatir. Todo era fascinante jamás creyó sentir una sensación tal en toda su vida, la admiración, la fama, quizá su padre siempre tuvo razón al pensar ese deporte como su vocación.

-¡Ganemos este encuentro! –Susurro lo suficiente fuerte para que sus compañeros lo escucharan asombrándose de su repentino cambio y de ese brillo que ahora estaba en su mirada.

-¡Ese siempre fue el plan! –Anuncio Shaozu sonriendo triunfal y amenazante hacia sus rivales –Que bien que al fin lo comprendas

-¡Si! Triunfaremos, sin duda después de este encuentro nuestros nombres serán recordados –Dijo orgulloso y maravillado Ming por el apoyo de su ahora equipo.

Con orgullo y seguridad estaban frente a frente contra sus oponentes, agua tierra y fuego, lo único que necesitaban para ganar.

-¡Seamos leyenda! Musito para sí mismo al momento en que el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato y el partido dio inicio.

.

.

.

-¡NOCAUT! Señoras y señores el partido ha terminado, impresionante, brillante, jamás antes visto –Anuncio el locutor tras apenas unos minutos de que el combate empezó el público no podía estar más alborotado, los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de iluminar

-Los lobomucielagos sin duda serán recordados, recuerden ese nombre como el PRIMER equipo en la historia del Pro-control que pierde en un nocaut en su debut. ¡LOS GANADORES SON LOS TIGREDILLOS DEL CAMPO DORADO!. –y ahí estaban los lobo murciélagos en penosas circunstancias saliendo del agua, escuchando como el rival había vencido

-Pero... yo quería ganar –Comenzó a musitar Tahno miserablemente triste y con una cara de berrinche a más no poder.

Desde ese día en adelante jamás volverían a pasar por algo como eso, había aprendido la lección, ya no permitiría que su pereza arruinaran el nuevo descubrimiento al que pensaba dirigir su vida, pero sobre todo con la elección de siempre Ganar, sin importar que métodos usara siempre bebía ganar... y lo que sucediera después serian caprichos del destino.

**Fin.**

* * *

Muy corto lo sé, comento que de hecho escribí dos historias para este reto pero esta es la que considere un poco más decente, realmente espero que les haya gustado.

Comentarios, criticas, pedradas y lo que se les ocurra es bienvenido (no sean tan duros n.n)

Les mando saludos y abrazos, gracias por leer!

Alo-chan.


End file.
